marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Faulnak
|gender = Male |affiliation = Imperial Kree Family |actor = Samuel Roukin |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *''Fun & Games'' *''Together or Not at All'' |status = Deceased}} Faulnak was the brother of Kasius and also the heir apparent to the ruler of the Kree in 2091. He visited the Lighthouse under the orders of his father in order to inspect and to buy The Destroyer of Worlds and make her a slave of the Kree Empire. However when the Destroyer had escaped, Faulnak took control of the Lighthouse from Kasius and sent Maston-Dar to find their new targets. Having expressed his disgust at his brother's world view, Faulnak was betrayed and killed by Sinara and Kasius, with his brother planning on using Faulnak's death as a way to win their father's approval. Biography Kree Overlord Overseeing the Empire Faulnak was brought up alongside his brother Kasius where the pair were set to inherit a vast Kree empire. While Faulnak proved himself a fierce Kree warrior, always keen to show off his fury,Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.06: Fun & Games his brother was sent on a suicide mission by their father, resulting in Kasius losing an entire fleet of Kree Warriors and running for his life with Sinara.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.07: Together or Not at All As a result of this disgrace, Kasius was later exiled from Hala and sent to the remains of the Earth were he was tasked with providing new Inhumans from what remained of humanity, while Faulnak remained to oversee the family's empire. Quake's Demonstration Upon learning that Kasius had somehow recently come into the possession of Quake, the Inhuman believed to have destroyed the Earth, Faulnak's father sent him to the Lighthouse to investigate and potentially buy Quake to be their personal warrior and slave. Upon arriving at the Lighthouse, Faulnak was greeted by his brother only for Faulnak to express his distaste for being around Humans and insisted that he had only come because of their father's direct orders, with Kasius referring to Faulnak as their father's most trusted messenger. with Kasius]] Kasius went on to promise Faulnak a demonstration of Quake's abilities in a duel against another Inhuman, only for Faulnak to express no desire in seeing this, instead suggesting that Quake must fight a Kree warrior. Looking around the room, Faulnak suggested Sinara should be the one to fight Quake, taking pleasure in seeing how uncomfortable this made Kasius due to his relationship with Sinara. Faulnak insulted Kasius, claiming he hid behind Sinara and questioned if he no longer desired their father's approval, causing Kasius to agree to finally send Sinara down to fight against Quake. 's demonstration]] While Maston-Dar stood behind as his guard, Faulnak sat down beside his brother and Karaba as he prepared to watch the fight take place, scoffing when he saw Daisy Johnson was the feared Quake. Faulnak watched as Kasius turned off Quake's Inhibitor and put a laser barrier behind themselves and the fighters for their own protection. Just as Kasius invited his brother to begin the fight, Sinara attacked Quake, with Faulnak smiling at how Sinara no longer obeyed Kasius' orders. Faulnak watched the fight closely, impressed by Quake's fighting ability as well as her powerful Inhuman gifts. 's inhibitor]] Just as Quake overpowered and defeated Sinara, Boschtok got up from his seat and drew an I.C.E.R., striking Gaius Ponarian across the face while Jemma Simmons drew a knife and slit Kasius' throat. Boschtok then proceeded to turn off the laser barrier as Quake launched up and attempted to use her powers to subdue everyone watching. Faulnak however was able to turn on her Inhibitor in time, as Boschtok shot Maston-Bar and Karaba with the I.C.E.R. before he and Simmons escaped, closing the barrier behind them before fighting their way through the Kree soldiers and escaping. Personality Faulnak displays the same characteristic traits than the average Kree: he is cold, arrogant and prone to anger, the last one according his own judgement. Despite Kasius being his brother, he shows no affection towards him and mocks him for having lost their father's favors and for his association with Sinara. Kasius himself describes Faulnak as an individual who tends to judge too hastily and who is capable of great fury. Like the other Kree, Faulnak has little regard for Humans, a species he deems weak. Abilities To be added Equipment To be added Relationships Family *Father *Kasius - Brother, Rival and Killer Allies *Maston-Dar † - Best Warrior *Kree Watch **Sinara *Gaius Ponarian *Karaba Enemies *Leo Fitz/Boschtok - Attempted Killer *Jemma Simmons *Daisy Johnson - Attempted Killer *Enoch References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Kree Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Kasius